eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Literator
Literators (also known as Bards), were special individuals tasked by Queen Greta in 8142 AC to document in detail the vast history of Alagaesia. Founding Literators were first employed in 8142 AC after the death of King Titus, whose successor agreed to create a special inquisition whose job was to try and record the history of the Empire. The first Literator in history was named Julius Quinn, the first to be emplyed by Greta. , the current Elven Loremaster.]] The Order of Literators was then founded by Julius in 8143 AC with only 23 members. They began to document everything they knew about the history of Alagaesia and sought out various books and scrolls with any information regarding the history of Alagaesia. Domia abr Wyrda ''was used extensively, having been reprinted after Heslant's descendants saw the need to write down more events. The Order soon grew to almost seventy members in 8163 AC before the War of the Tusks. In that time period many Literators were sent into the battlefields of Hedarth to work in the field while the Empire faced off against the Urgal forces of Magrenost Urchist, an Urgal Dragon Rider. Famous Literators such as Lucian Pontus, Clementine Aldewald, and Timeon Malkin were in their prime during the War of the Tusks, and in the aftermath of the war barely 20 Literators remained. Recruitment Many of the first Literators were chosen by either Julius or Queen Greta, and most came from Ilirea or Dras'Leona. It was known that if a Literator would like to induct someone into the Order, he would give them a ''Maddeus, a hexagonal-shaped puzzle designed to test that person's creativity, intellect, and flexibility. If that person were to solve the Maddeus, he/she would be allowed to enter into the Limestone Tower, the current housing place for all literators. During the first few years of the founding, only humans were allowed to be Literators. But after deliberation by King Barkul in 8152 AC, the Order was now open to all races, with the exception of Dragon Riders, who were deemed too important to join such an organization. Ranks The Literators had a certain hierarchy that was followed, and all of the members swore an oath in the Ancient Language to adhere to the rankings given them. Formal Rankings Grandmaster This is the highest possible rank achievable for an aspiring Literator. The Grandmaster is the leader of the Literators and speaks for all of them, overseeing all action taken to record Alagaesia's vast heritage. The rank of Grandmaster would only be given if the current one was either dead or retiring. A council would then be held with all the senior members regarding who would take the place of the Grandmaster. Loremaster This is a rank that is given for each race, and every loremaster's job was to collect and complete records of their own race's heritage. There is currently no Loremaster of the Urgals, as the last Urgal Literator, Wyvrn Rex, was last seen plummeting to his watery grave on a ship in the Eastern Seas. There are currently a total of 5 kinds of Loremasters, although two (Urgal & Dwarven) remain unclaimed. *Elven Loremaster (Current: Clementine Aldewald) *Dwarven Loremaster (Current: None) *Urgal Loremaster (Current: None) *Human Loremaster (Current: Pollus Massa) *Werecat Loremaster (Current: Athos) Senior Member Although not as high as Loremaster, Senior Members made up the council that would chose the next Grandmaster, and to be a Senior Member one had to be part of the Order for many years prior to becoming one. Initiates Although it is the lowest rank in all of the Literators, the Initiates are not put in low regard. They are usually put under a Senior Member unless chosen by a Loremaster to accompany them in their travels. Most initiates are young and are regarded as pupils under the watchful eyes of the Senior Members. Some Initiates were chosen by a Loremaster to accompany them on their travels, such as Hagariah Ishkar. These Initiates usually became high ranking members later in life. Informal Ranks Librarian This rank was given usually to Senior Members who were tasked to oversee the Library, a vast expanse of books and scrolls documenting most of Alagaesia's vast history. There have been a total of 5 Librarians to date. *Clementine Aldewald & Lucian Pontus (temporary) *Durin Hassa (deceased) *Jafna Melliah (deceased) *Grandis Spondeur (current) Heretic Although no longer members, this rank was given to traitors and other who were deemed as breaking the laws of the Literator by action of the council. There are very few Heretics in the history of the Literators. *Julius Quinn (Dead) - former Grandmaster. Deemed Heretic by Lucian Pontus on the charges of mental instability and defiance of his rules. *Wyvern Rex (Incapacitated) - former Urgal Loremaster. Declared rogue by Timeoin Malkin after killing most of the people of New Carvahall in 8169 AC. *Titus Blademaster (Alive) - former Senior Member. Charged with murder of Jafna Melliah, a notable Librarian. Notable Members *Lucian Pontus (Second Grandmaster/Heretic) - Deceased *Julius Quinn (First Grandmaster) - Deceased *Clementine Aldewald (Elven Loremaster) - Alive *Timeoin Malkin (Third Grandmaster) - Alive *Wyvern Rex (Heretic/Urgal Loremaster) - Incapacitated *Hagariah Ishkar (Initiate & companion of Dugrish Elvenstone) - Alive *Dugrish Elvenstone (former Dwarven Loremaster) - Deceased *Pollus Massa (Human Loremaster) - Alive *Jafna Melliah (former Librarian) - Deceased *Athos (Werecat Loremaster) - Alive *Desmond Aramis (former Librarian) - Deceased *Grandis Spondeur (Librarian) - Alive *Titus Blademaster (Heretic/Initiate) - Alive Category:Organization Category:Literator